everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote
iEatIdiots, also known as Zena Amicus, is a person part of the Ever After High fandom. She is currently 14 years old, often refers to herself in third person, and is a fanatic fangirl obsessed with many things, such as science, animated things, and Nikola Tesla's fabulous mustache. Zena is both an artist and a writer, but has no preference to neither. She does both digital and traditional, loves writing on paper, and enjoys helping people develop their OCs. She also happens to be the founder of this Wikia. She has a whole army of admins, none of whom she can control, and they are all amazingly awesome people. Original Characters Airmid Crates from Godfather Death. Faustus Milldam from The Devil With Golden Hairs Avian Juniper from the Juniper Tree Lenore Ophelia Casket from the Princess in the Chest Ladon Lindworm from Prince Lindworm Icarus Juniper from the Juniper Tree Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. Eternity Kayson, from the Snow Queen Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Roleplay Blogs *Airmid Crates *Faustus Milldam *Avian C.Juniper *Ladon Lindworm *Lenore Casket *Icarus Juniper Shipping Zena, without doubt, is a shipper. Romance (the Main Ships) *The OTP: Darise (Daring/Cerise) *Narratin' (The Narrators) *Dexen (Raven/Dexter) *Kitzie (Kitty/Lizzie) *Hushlynn (Hunter/Ashlynn) The Second Ships *Brypper (Briar/Hopper) *Ashter (Ashlynn/Dexter) *Mad Cat (Maddie/Kitty, and I blame Toni) *Blondie/the Internet *Duchess/Tiny Bromance *Ashlynn and Dexter (I can ship them as a ship and a broship, dudes) *Ashlynn/Dexter/Hopper *Raven and Cedar *Maddie and Briar Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Fanfiction Zena writes. That means, she sits in front of a Untitled Word document and puts words on it. How or why she got into this habit is lost in history. "I am currently unsure of whether I enjoy it or not," Zena once said. "I could be setting something on fire instead." In Zena's writing, you can find plenty of metaphors, unique descriptions and the occasional classical literature reference. She tries to give every word a purpose, but often the purpose is lost and the word is sent to a graveyard. Canon Characters The Rifleverse The rifleverse is a series of stories surrounding Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella and Cerise Hood. In this series, Cerise is a huge fan of firearms, especially rifles, and drags Hunter and Ashlynn into her hobby. While the series develop, Hunter and Ashlynn eventually reveal their secret to Cerise, and Cerise reveals a little secret of her own... Madness and Other Allegries A crossover fic starring Maddie Hatter from Ever After High and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony. In this fic, the two met up, and smash up items. This can be found on FIMfiction: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/110995/madness-and-other-allergies Gort A Dexter/Raven (Dexen) fanfiction that involves Dexter and Raven during their freshmen years. Welcome to BookEnd A Welcome to Night Vale/EAH Crossover. Original Character-Related Airmid Crates' Diary the first of Zena's several OC diaries. OC fanfiction will also be written and released. Zena answers many fanfic prompts on her RP tumblrs. Linking all of them here would be a pain, so she will not bother. Fanart Zena enjoys drawing fanart, and draws her OCs, and art for Rifleverse. She is a bit of a lazybutt to post it on dA, but she has uploaded them to her imgur. Here are some of her EAH-related works. Rifleverse.png male narrator x female narrator = best ship EVER.png|Zena's OTP is the Male Narrator and the Female Narrator, so she drew the two. 1337 .png|1337 Hushlynn and Darise as DW chars.png|Two ships in one picture? Cool! Trivia *Zena is a extrovert. She loves her people. Give her nice people and she'll love you. Put her alone in a room without internet or people, and she will probably strangle you after her ordeal. *On the subject of being alone, Zena once spent a whole nine hours by herself, with no one around in the outdoors. She built herself a little bivvy and camped inside it with her sleeping bag. *Zena is an ENTP, and proud. You can find her leaping into debates, multitasking and socialising. She's also a tangential-thinker, so you'll be seeing her leapt from one idea to the other. *Everyone and everything out there in the world is competition to Zena. She's probably competing with you somehow right now. *Words, words, words. Novels are practically Zena's drug. *Zena is an Aries, born on April 4th. *Zena is a hardcore maths and science geek. She loves the subjects, even though the classes can be a bit boring. She knows her periodic table up to Silver, and is still learning more. As for Pi? Let's not even mention that, shall we? Contact Details Email: detectivekalculator@gmail.com deviantArt: iEatIdiots Tumblr: iEatIdiots NaNoYWP: Kalculator NaNoWriMo: Kalculator ask.fm: iEatIdiots Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots